Vampire and Superman
by pinksparkledolphin141
Summary: NOT AN ACTUAL CROSSOVER! Alice and Jasper go 'into' a book, and they meet Clark Kent. sorry,! i suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and girls!!! This is Emma. I'm writing a story about Alice from twilight and how she gets trapped inside a book and she has to help Clark Kent a. k. a superman. Enjoy!!! Alice's POV**

It was just a regular day outside of forks. Jasper, Emmet, Edward, Carlisle, and Nessie were out hunting. Esme, Bella ,and Rosalie were out shopping and I…well was watching TV. This was tiring. I was at the house all by myself with nothing to do. How could Jasper do this to me? We were supposed to go to the movies but instead he went hunting! Sigh. I walked up the stairs to my room. I layed down and stayed frozen on my bed.

I jumped to hear a large thud coming from the attic. I slowly crept up there. When I got up there I saw that a box had just fell. I walked closer. It was open. I looked in. Inside were comics! Superman, Spiderman, Iron man, X-men, even Dracula. At the bottom though something caught my eye.

"the adventures of Clark Kent," I whispered to myself as I read the title.

I toke the comic down stairs and started reading. It was amazing! I hadn't read a comic since well, let's just say a while. I finished the comic very shortly. I guess I was really tired and I fell asleep. I fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about the comic. When I was in the dream I realized something. Vampires don't sleep! I tried and tried to wake up but it didn't work!

"Jasper!!!" I screamed in my dream. I was running around in this back alley. I kept screaming his name but it wasn't working.

**Two minutes later. Jaspers POV**

We had just walked into the house and we heard Alice screaming my name. She was probably still mad at me for ditching her. Nessie walked by her to tell her to get over it but instead she bent down to see Alice and screamed "Help!!!"

We all ran to help her and saw that Alice was asleep.

"Vampires don't sleep!" Nessie said panicking.

"Alice!" I screamed shaking her. She definitely wasn't faking being asleep.

Finally Carlisle came down. He looked at the floor and I heard him whisper "Oh-no."

"What's with the oh-no" Emmet asked Carlisle.

"That comic has vampire poison on it," Carlisle said calmly.

"I thought nothing could poison a vampire!" I screamed at Carlisle.

"Stop screaming!" Edward yelled.

"It only put's vampires in a deep sleep," Carlisle told us.

"Well how do we get her out of it?" Nessie asked Carlisle.

"She has to complete the task in her brain. Which would be helping Clark Kent destroy Brainiac," Carlisle told us.

"You mean we can't help her?" Emmet asked him.

**Alice's POV**

I looked closer it was Clark Kent! He walked closer. He smelt like pinecones! I wasn't drinking his blood.

² Don't come any closer. I'm a vampire,² I told him.

**I'm sorry I ended this chapter this way! I didn't have any room on my computer. If some of the punctuation is wrong it's because my computer was doing weird things. Please tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is my next chapter enjoy! Seth's POV:**

_I wonder where they are._

About three minutes later Jacob, Renesemee, Edward, and Bella came in. Carlisle came in and sat down.

"As you all know there is a vampire in Forks. We have to kill it before it gives all of our positions away," Carlisle told everyone in the room.

"This will be easy!" Edward commented.

"Maybe not, I've seen five vampires around," I heard Kyra say.

" Two females, and three males. There is no knowing who they will attack next!" Mrs. Sanki applied.

" How are we going to get rid of them?" Jacob asked.

" I know!" Jasper said standing up.

" How?" Rosalie and Emmet asked at the same time.

" Kyra and her mom will follow them, the vampires will run away from them because they smell bad to vampires. They will run into us and we tell them to either leave forks or they will be killed. How does that sound?" Jasper told us.

" If it's alright with everyone we will do it Jaspers way," Carlisle told us all. We all agreed that we would go with Jaspers idea.

"Well me and mom will start tracking them I guess!" Kyra said putting on her boots.

" Chase them into the meadow!" Jasper shouted as Kyra and her mom walked out the door.

I didn't want to let Kyra and her mom go alone but I had no choice. I love her so much!

_If she gets heart the person/vampire responsible is going to get heart. As soon as this is over I'm going to tell her how much I love her and that I imprinted on her too._

We all started heading out the door I grabbed my bag yet to be surprised I found a note! It said:

**Dear Seth, **

**I might get hurt in the battle. Fairy skin is very delicate. Please don't come after me. And I know **

**you imprinted on me. Please stay safe! I love you** **deeply.**

**Sincerely, **

**Kyra.**

How could she do this to me? I want her to be safe! I had to obey her so I did.

**Kyra's POV:**

Mother and I were flying through the woods literally! While we were chasing the vampires I was questioning myself on why I let Seth down. He will sob for life if I die. I kept telling myself. How could I do this to him? After about twenty minutes of chasing the vampires we got to the meadow. As we came out of the bushes Carlisle approached the vampires, all I heard was "Please leave." Then the vampire in the front cot Nessie's sent and started running at her. That's when the fight started.

One of the girl vampires saw me and thought I was an easy target. She started running at me. I closed my eyes and right in front of me plants rapt around her ankles. She was screaming and clawing at me. Then her I guess mate ran at me unexpectedly and clawed me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in pain he kept clawing at me and tarring my skin.

"How do you get the plants off of her!" He screamed.

"Sorry Seth!" I said as I fainted and heard screaming in the background.

**Seth's POV: **

I had just finished killing a male vampire when I heard screaming coming from a girl vampire I turned to see a male vampire jump at Kyra! The female vampire was rapped in flowers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Kyra scream. I panicked and ran to safe her. Then she closed her eyes!

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed running at the male vampire. I chopped his head off and kept chopping until there was nothing left. Then I heard the female shriek and I went after her.

Your mate killed my mate so your both going to pay!!!" I screamed as loud as I could and attacked her.

As soon as the battle was over we were burning bodies I picked up Kyra's and started sobbing.

"How could I let this happen to you? I mean look at your skin!" I said still sobbing. All of the sudden her skin started growing back.

About five minutes later I heard a voice "What are you sobbing about. I only fainted." I looked up to see Kyra's face in front of mine. We hugged and kissed.

" My knight in shining armour!" She said joyfully. Holding on to me I picked her up and swung her around. I walked into the Cullen's house with her in my arms " I love you deeply!" I said happily and kissed her head.

**How was it? I would like to know what you think! Please tell me as soon as you read this. Thanks**, **By!!!!! **

**Sincerely,**

**Pinksparkledolphin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about the cliff hanger ending! Here's the next chapter. Alice's POV**

_What poison? What's happening? What are they talking about? Is this a dream? I feel like I could throw up! Is that possible!? HELP._

**Right after. Jasper's POV**

Alice looked really worried. She was sweating even more!

_What has this poison don to her? I don't know but I'm going to find out._

I ran up to the attic where Carlisle had put the comic. I smelt it and slowly fell asleep. I must have woke up in a dream. I was in a cave with markings. I wasn't a Clark Kent fan so I had no idea where I was. I heard a wind like noise and turned my head.

"Hi I'm Clark Kent," the man behind me said.

This dream was bogus! Well at least I knew how Alice had felt. No vampire should have to go through this. Then I smelt something I hadn't noticed. Clark smelt like pinecones! Was I supposed to tell him I was a vampire?

" Just to let you know Jasper, you're in a book not a dream," Clark said.

" First how did you know my name? Second What happened to Alice?" I asked him.

" Your girlfriend told me your name, and Alice completed the first chapter of the book. You have to complete the second chapter," Clark stated standing still.

" Then what do I have to do?" I asked.

" You have to find Lana Lang," he told me.

_Why me?_

I only watch the TV shows so I know that Lana was in china. Lex probably already found her. She was coming back to Smallville. I just miss Alice I guess. I can't be apart from her.

**In reality. Alice's POV**

Edward and Emmet brought in a jar of blood so I could drink it. After I drank it I started

" Where's Jasper?" I asked so everyone could hear me.

Everyone started searching. About five minutes later Carlisle and Nessie came back with Jasper.

"Oh- no," I grumbled under my breath.

Hadn't we had enough of this for one day! Ugh. We definitely didn't need this. I got off the couch and Carlisle put Jasper where I had been. It didn't look like he was asleep. It looked like his soul had left his body! All we could do though was let him do the work. That I knew.

"Good luck!" I whispered then kissed his head.

**In the comic. Jasper's POV**

"Clark I'm going to Smallville then," I told Clark.

I ran as quickly as I could I got there in probably an hour. I did every thing I could to find Lana. Yet, no Lana. Then I caught a sent kind of like Clark's. I followed it. It led to the Kent farm!

_Okay, Mrs. Kent has to be in there. She might even be able to help me find Lana._

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A man opened up the door. I walked in. Just then I turned to see Lana, Mrs. Kent, and Cloe tied up! The man grabbed me in a hold I couldn't get out of. Yet I'm a vampire. He rapped medal around me and lit sticks on fire in a circle around my body. If I made one move the sticks would fall over and we would all burn. He totally knew my weakness. If I remembered anything from the TV shows Clark had really good hearing. At that moment I knew what I should do. As the man went outside Mrs. Kent started wiggling.

"HELP! HELP!" I screamed.

Cloe started chanting it with me. Then Lana, and then Mrs. Kent. The man outside obviously didn't hear us. Then a gust of wind came up and Clark appeared. He put the sticks out and was going to untie me when the man walked in.

"You fell for the trap Clark. I'm very disappointed in you," the man said as he walked in the house.

"Brainiac!!!" Clark screamed.

They jumped at each other. Then started punching. There was a lot of flying around and screaming. Then I got my senses back and broke the medal rapped around me. After I untied Lana, Cloe, and Mrs. Kent.

" Hide somewhere! I'm going to help Clark," I told them helping them out of the house.

" You'll be killed!" Lana yelled trying to talk some sense into me.

" Don't worry. I'll be fine," I told her heading into the fight.

When Brainiac saw that there was to of us. He must have gotten scared, because he ran off.

"What a coward!" Clark said pointing at Brainiac. All the sudden storm clouds came in I went into the sky. Next thing I knew I was on the couch in our living room.

_I did it I found Lana, but most of all I'm home! Home sweet home._

Then Alice walked in. She smiled. She had a jar of blood. I was starting to feel really warm. She must have seen me sweating because she brought the jar of blood over to the couch and handed it to me. After I had drank it I felt a lot stronger!

" Why did you smell the poison?" she asked me.

" I wanted to see how you felt. No vampire should have to go through what you and I went through though," I told her.

"Promise me you'll never scare me like that again," Alice said to me as she walked closer and gave me a hug.

"Let's go hunting," I said sweeping her off her feet and out the door.

**That was my last chapter of this story. Tell me what you think!!!**


End file.
